Currently, stevedores and other longshoremen must lift and handle several pneumatic hooks, which each weigh about thirty pounds, in order to hook cargo up to the spreader bar. The process is exhausting manual labor, and may lead to back injuries through job-related accidents or occupational disease. Since there can be upward of seven or more of these pneumatic hooks on each side of the spreader bar, each of the hooks having its own individual air hose for actuation, pneumatic leaks pose a constant problem, as well as the difficulty in manipulating so many hooks attached to separate air hoses. Productivity is lost when a stevedore is injured handling the pneumatic hooks, and also when the system must be shut down to troubleshoot an air leak amidst the complex array of supply hoses for the pneumatic hooks.
Thus, a cargo spreader bar solving the aforementioned problems is desired.